


Bucky Barnes, Barista

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, T'Challa is the only one who has his life sorted, T'Challa runs a coffee shop that employs people with disabilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: T'Challa runs the Triskellion coffee shop, which employs people with disabilities who might otherwise find it hard to have a job and assert their independence, no matter their age. Bucky works there, along with many of the characters in Civil War (those who do not work there are in the story at least peripherally in other capacities).Bucky is working at the cafe when Steve arrives, and proceeds to be exactly Bucky's type. When he remembers they were childhood friends (and Steve was his childhood crush), what will happen? Between Bucky and Steve's obliviousness and personal problems, will they be able to reconnect?





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Bucky, can you take my shift?”

“Again, Scott? What is it this time? Can’t you find someone else to cover for you?”

“Look, I gotta look after my kid, you know how it is! I forgot the date and I messed up again, ok, I know I need to write it down but that’s the problem! Please, T’Challa said he’d be fine with me messing up as long as I get cover. Come on man…”

Scott let the silence and his earnest begging do the work for him. Bucky was one of the few baristas at Triskellion who wasn’t fed up with helping bail Scott out of his forgetful and wilfully awkward scrapes.

“Alright, but this is the last time Scott, I mean it. I know writing can be frustrating for you, but that’s what you got the voice record software for, ok?”

Bucky sighed, frustrated, but not angry, never angry.

“Thanks. I’ll try and remember to use the recordings next time.”

Scott cut the call and Bucky put his mobile down on his bedside table, letting himself thump back down into bed with a groan. If he calculated right, he had an hour and a half to get to Triskellion before Scott’s shift began. He considered his options. Remaining in bed was warm and inviting, but ultimately boring considering he wouldn’t sleep. Reading might provide some respite, but Bucky never wanted to read anything these days. Eventually he settled for having a shower, dragging his reluctant body up and letting the warm water gradually massage him awake. By the time he had strapped on his left prosthetic arm, had a passable attempt at breakfast, and dressed for the day, he needed to leave his apartment. He tiptoed out so he wouldn’t wake Natasha, his flatmate, and only had to speed a little bit on his motorbike to make it to the shift on time. He sped inside, the smell of Wakandan coffee beans waking him up almost as much as the outside air.

“You picking up Scott’s shift again, huh? He’s awful at organising himself, he should get a PA or something. A reminder to use his reminders.” Tony was already there, obsessively on time as always, wearing the black uniform with the ease of one who knew he looked good in it. Bucky shrugged in response, ducking behind the counter. He shoved his bag into the office, waving at T’Challa, the manager, before heading back out to help Tony with the first caffeine deprived customers of the day.

 

Bucky was exhausted. Tony’s shift had ended, and Clint had come in, providing much needed sarcasm, humour and calm, but even Clint’s capable demeanour hadn’t been able to keep Bucky’s energy from fraying at the edges as he neared the end of his double shift. He was five minutes from finishing his shift when the bell rang and another customer entered the coffee shop. Except, Bucky felt that that sentence was not really right, did not give the full impact of the man’s entrance. Because the customer, the man, was absolutely gorgeous. He had the physique of a body-builder, the face of an actor, the eyes of a merman. Bucky was dimly aware that he was probably staring, but his brain had assigned higher priorities, such as memorising the exact contours of the man’s jawline. He suddenly became aware that the man was waving a hand past his eyes.

“Hmm? Sorry, I…tired, not much sleep. What was your order?”

He tried to remain professional. Beside him, Clint smirked slightly, and signed as subtly as possible at Bucky.

“Sure, tired, that’s what it was. Not that he’s ridiculously cute. Of course.”

The newcomer quirked his brow, smiling perhaps a little smugly in amusement.

“You think I’m cute?” he said, signing along with it, because of course this walking Adonis knew how to sign, how could he manage to be anything less than complete, aggravating perfection.

“Well, Clint clearly does.” Bucky retorted, and Clint elbowed him in the ribs painfully, frantically signing that while he was attractive enough, Clint was emphatically taken by a lovely but probably also dangerous woman.

As the laughter faded, the newcomer grinned at Bucky, and damn him if his knees didn’t go a little wobbly at that smile.

“Well, Clint, that’s a shame. If you change your mind, the name is Steve. And could I have a plain latte…Bucky, is it?”

Steve’s eyes lingered on Bucky’s nametag, drawing slowly up his collarbone, sticking at his lips and never quite leaving them.

“Uh, yeah.” Bucky cleared his throat, and span around hastily to make up the drink, and definitely not also to hide his flush, because he was a grown man who did not blush, go weak at the knees or ever experience butterflies at the sound of his name in another man’s mouth – even if that mouth was perfectly sculpted and practically sinful in its artistry. He carefully poured out the drink and passed it over to Steve, while Clint rang up the purchase.

“Thanks, both of you. It’s just my luck that two such handsome men are both spoken for already.” Steve grinned, swiped his coffee from the counter, and headed to a seat, nearly walking into James, who had clearly overheard the phrase, because he grinned and opened his mouth – probably to comment about Bucky’s perpetually single lifestyle. But before anything more could be said, Bucky dived for the office, grabbing his bag and checking out for the end of his shift. He even managed to convince himself that exiting by the back door was not just to avoid Steve.

 

Steve bothered Bucky. It wasn’t that he was devastatingly attractive and exactly his type – or at least, it wasn’t just that. Something about him felt inexplicably familiar, and it frustrated him to the point that he might even be able to get over his enormous crush, just to find out why. Bucky had passed three shifts without seeing him, although Sam, another co-worker, had met Steve before – apparently their morning running routes intersected. And Bucky had absolutely not been distracted by the thought of Steve going for a run every morning, nor was he imagining how his muscles would ripple. Or at least, he definitely wasn’t imagining it for any reason other than simple curiosity. Finally, after a particularly rough shift where Wanda had to bail half-way, Bucky was heading out in his biking gear and he spotted Steve walking by an alleyway. And it hit him, exactly where and how he had met Steve before. His unconscious mind had him waving across to the man before he could cancel the action, and Steve grinned widely back, crossing the road and eyeing the leathers with a frank appreciation that in any other situation would have made Bucky choke on the air he breathed.

“Bucky! Good to see you! How are you?”

“I’m ok, thanks. Say, Steve, have you –“

“You know, I had a mate called Bucky once. Of course, he wasn’t actually called Bucky. I just called him that. Anyway. Sorry, I ramble, do go on!” Steve abruptly ceased speaking, fixing all his attention on Bucky.

Bucky blinked at him.

“Wait…Bucky?”

“You…wouldn’t happen to be the same Steve who has a habit of getting into fights with bullies and ended up getting his arse handed to him multiple times back in Brooklyn, would you?”

Bucky felt his mood starting to fizz upwards, but for once he didn’t particularly care.

“Oh my god, it’s you! It’s Bucky! Wow, I feel like a complete idiot, Buck! How did I not recognise you?!”

Steve grinned his blinding smile, the same grin that Bucky remembered on the far smaller, younger Steve he had once been friends with, before he had moved away from Brooklyn all those years ago.

“Well, in your defence, I have changed a lot. And in mine, so have you.” Bucky pointed out. “I mean, back then we were both scrawny kids. And, well, I had both arms. Weight for weight I think we may have swapped out, to be honest.” He tried to joke.

“I still think I should have remembered. I don’t know how I failed to recognise you, I even still have our picture. You remember?”

“Not the one by the slides?”

“Of course!”

“Steve, we were covered in mud! You can barely see us in that damn photo!”

“That’s why it’s so amazing!”

Bucky began to laugh, the situation just too bizarre. Just minutes ago he had apparently been crushing on his childhood best friend – and to be honest his childhood crush. And…hadn’t his childhood crush technically come on to him, when they hadn’t a clue who they each were? He realised the laughter was still coming, that he had been laughing for an awkwardly long time, and he abruptly gasped in a breath, holding it in.

“Sorry. It’s just…kinda ridiculous, you know?” He managed to speak with only the slightest tremor in his voice.

“It is rather.” Steve conceded, though his expression was less overtly joyful, almost concerned. Bucky felt his mood come down with an abrupt crash, realising he had probably made Steve uncomfortable.

“Anyway…I should be off. See you around.” Bucky turned away and hurried to his bike, speeding off, trying to wash away the interaction with the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO this is mostly set-up. Buck and Steve are both attempting to facebook, Natasha is trying to be a good wing-woman, and there is a lot of pondering and reminiscing on how they met.
> 
> Once they both acknowledge that they want to contact each other, by sending and accepting friend requests, how will they progress from here given their apparent inability to do anything without worrying or brooding about it for at least half an hour beforehand? Just kidding. More like, when will they next meet and talk, and when on earth will they realise that they are both totally into each other! Just kidding. Honestly, it's both of the above! (Muahahahaha...ha...ha.)

Steve had been walking over to the coffee shop, partly to collect on some caffeine and partly to see is he could orchestrate a meeting with the reportedly single Bucky, when his luck had thrown him into a conversation with him. It had taken a while to register that this Bucky was the same one he had known as a child. Back then, Bucky had been the popular kid who had inexplicably given up his rightful place just to help Steve out. Now, Bucky had grown into a devastatingly attractive man, but there was something palpably different about him. He still had the same piercing eyes, and he had only built upon his previous fitness to become what would have been intimidatingly toned had Steve not pushed himself through extensive gym regimes. But somewhere along the way, in the time they had been separated, Bucky had also gained an almost haunted look, and lost an arm. And his laughter, and the abruptness with which it had ceased worried him. The laughter hadn’t quite reached Bucky’s eyes, and Steve had an inexplicable feeling that he had known this, and that was what had driven him to cease the conversation so abruptly. He wandered into Triskellion, pre-occupied, and gave his order absently to a guy named Scott, who was helped out by Wanda. He spotted Sam, his regular running encounter, and waved as he left and Sam took over from the girl. Walking back to his apartment, he spent a long time staring at his laptop, unsure that what he was about to do was a good move.

Finally, he logged onto facebook, and searched for Bucky Barnes. Bucky’s profile picture was of him on his motorcycle, sunlight gleaming off the bike and his aviator sunglasses. The grin he displayed in the photo nearly took Steve’s breath clean away. He spent far more time that he would ever admit to trawling through the profile pictures, all the way from the beginning, an awkward later-teenaged Bucky that Steve was utterly convinced he would have been in love with had they met again then. Late-teen Bucky was full of messy, lightly spiked hair, leather, black eyeliner and some classically brooding profile pictures, fully evolved from the popular, almost posh style he had had before Steve had left Brooklyn aged 14. Bucky’s hair had grown over the years, becoming less spiky and more tousled, his profile pictures less overtly rebellious and more subdued, though the proclivity for leather jackets remained. Squinting closely, Steve could make out a pin on his jacket in one picture, that looked a great deal like the bisexual flag. He had never felt like punching the air more in his entire life. Hovering over the ‘add friend’ button, Steve suddenly jerked back from the screen. He swiftly found his profile picture – an old photo of himself when he was much younger, with Bucky half cut from the picture – and removed it, before taking approximately twenty selfies and judging all but one a total failure. Anything, however, was better than an awkward, years old photograph, so he replaced it, and clicked to add Bucky as a friend. He then slammed his laptop shut, hiding from the potential disappointment by engrossing himself in a nature documentary.

Bucky was sitting in the tiny living room of his shared flat, laptop open and head in hand.  
“Are you trying to be dramatic and brooding, or does it just come naturally to you?” asked a sardonic voice that could only belong to his flatmate. He did not deign to respond. “Of course it comes naturally to you, what am I saying?” She sounded amused, but to her credit did not actually laugh as she flopped onto the sofa next to him. “So. What’s up? Is the cute guy you met married? Rude? Oh god, is he straight?!”  
Bucky finally moved, switching his glare from the laptop to her face. “I have no idea. But he’s also Steve…you know, my childhood crush? And I babbled at him about that, and then terrified him by starting to go manic and laughing and then running away from the conversation! And now he’s trying to add me on facebook!” Bucky hissed this information at her, and glared even more darkly when Natasha began to giggle.  
“Buck, if he is trying to add you on facebook I’m pretty sure you didn’t manage to scare him off! Hang on.” She snatched up the laptop and moved it across so Bucky could see it, but not get hold of it – because honestly anyone who dared to attempt to take back something Natasha had decided she was interested in looking at was asking to be crushed into the ground.  
“Hey what are you doing don’t you dare accept that friend request you-“  
“What am I, cruel? Don’t answer that! Don’t worry, I just want to facebook stalk your Steve.”  
“…there is nothing about that which reassures me.”  
“Oh shut it, you know you wanted to. I’m just being a good friend and giving you an excuse!”  
Bucky refused to answer, but then he leaned in to share the screen view, and she grinned victoriously.  
“Right, Mr. Steve Rogers, let’s see what you look like!” she clicked on his profile pictures list, starting from the beginning of his account. “Thirteen years ago…he was apparently a goofy kid who went to your school?” she tapped at the first photo on the surprisingly small list. It showed a boy who was all messy hair, baggy clothing and a ‘fight me’ attitude. Bucky grinned despite himself.

  
“Yeah, pretty much. He was scruffy, constantly getting into fights with the bullies in the class. He missed school a bunch because he was pretty much always a bit ill, and whenever he did he would ask me to make sure I beat up the bullies if I came across them hurting anyone.” His tone was warm, his eyes lighting up as he became more animated, happy to talk about the kid he had fallen in love with as soon as he had spotted him.  
“How did you two meet?” she asked curiously. “I know you weren’t exactly friendly by the time we met.”  
“Well, believe it or not, I used to actually be considered popular. It was back before everything went from messed up to completely awful. We’d both just joined senior school. I was tall for my age, and for whatever reason, kids my age liked me. And I could play that part pretty well. I was walking home from school when I spotted some of the older guys heading into an alley after him, so I followed. They started to tease him, and he just kind of rolled his eyes. But then one of them made a comment about his mother and…well, you can imagine. He became this scruffy ball of fury and tried to deck the guy. He got in a few good shots, but he ended up being downed, and I ended up joining in and scaring them off. I carried him back to his place and then went home. We had a few more bonding incidents like that and I slowly slid down the social order, and we ended up best friends.” He grinned at Natasha, who was apparently torn between concern and amusement.  
“You were totally in love with him, huh.” She stated, smiling broadly.  
“Only a lot!” Bucky protested, laughing slightly painfully. “He was just so fragile, but so damn fierce! It was like he had decided that he was going to fix the world, and he would do it by himself if he had to. Of course, there was no way I’d be letting him do it alone.”  
Natasha trawled through a few more photos, stopping to coo over the image of fourteen-year-old Steve, with about half of Bucky still in the shot. “Look at you two! It’s adorable!” Bucky elbowed her in the ribs without any real force of heat.  
“Oh shut up!” he grumbled, leaning over and pressing the next arrow to avoid the endearments.

Suddenly, they were faced with the full force of the adult, grown and filled-out Steve Rogers. Natasha literally wolf-whistled at the screen. The selfie was clearly hasty, the photo taken at a slight angle, but honestly nobody had any right to look quite so gorgeous in even a professional photoshoot. His biceps were just about visible, and the photo displayed the artfully messy hair that Bucky had never been able to master himself. Not to mention his shockingly blue eyes that looked cheerfully out of the screen, and a jawline that made Bucky think some decidedly inappropriate things, like what it would be like to kiss it. The picture flickered back to the older one, and back again, repeatedly until it made Bucky blink so many times he was forced to look away and stare at Natasha.  
“Um, Nat? I get that the transformation is impressive, but really?”  
“Huh?” Natasha looked up, and then frowned at him. “No, it’s not that! It’s just…has he really not changed his profile picture since then? Isn’t that a bit…odd?”  
“What? No! He probably just forgot about bothering with changing it.”  
“Hmm…” Natasha eyed the screen speculatively. “Maybe.” She shook her head, and tabbed back to the friend request. “But whatever the case, he’s totally cute and as your wing-woman I am obligated to tell you that you should accept the friend request!” she poked him in the arm, handing the laptop back, before standing up and stretching, starting to undo the wrap-around top of her martial arts tunic. “Anyhow, I’m off to shower. My students were particularly tiring today!” she yawned and meandered away. She poked her head back round the door. “Oh, and if you haven’t accepted it by the time I’m showered and ready to have dinner, I will accept it for you. Consider that a threat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was enjoyable! There isn't much happening in this chapter, it's mostly set-up for the next ones, and trying to amp up the mystery, both for Bucky and Steve's respective backstories in this fic!
> 
> As ever, please feel free to comment and review, I love interacting with people on here, particularly those who had decided that my amateur fanfic writing is worth a read! :D
> 
> NB: still un-beta-ed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve are slowly getting to figure themselves out, and we find out a little more about each of their personal lives!
> 
> This one is kind of set-up too. But they will both be attending a party in the next chapter, so who knows what might happen? Also idek just Bucky being a sweet and thoughtful friend means so much to me.

Bucky was proud that he hadn’t had to rely on Natasha to accept the friend request. It helped that he had removed a great deal of sections and posts from his facebook feed. That way Steve might know he had something to hide, but he wouldn’t be able to tell what. Besides, having finally accepted the friend request, Steve’s entire wall was disturbingly blank. Bucky sighed, struggling to pay attention to the road, continually pondering the mystery that was Steve’s peculiarly absent past ten or so years – on facebook at least. Surely someone as obviously busy and, well, attractive as Steve should have at least some activity on his pages?  
“Hey, Bucky…” Bucky was startled from his reverie by Tony waving a hand across his eyes. “Earth to Barnes? You’ve got your apron on back to front. You ok?”  
“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit distracted.”  
“I can see that.” Commented Tony, raising an eyebrow. Then he smirked a little. “You know that I find the whole concept of sexual attraction bizarre, but even I can pick up on the way you clearly like Steve. And he likes you – I mean come on, if I can notice it then it means he’s on the verge of propositioning you.”  
“What?! Tony, come on! We have met twice since we knew each other as kids, and had a few painful conversations on facebook. It’s not like we even know each other anymore.” Bucky spluttered, thoroughly distracted from his brooding by Tony calling it out.  
“From what I know, actually having conversations with people is optional when it comes to attraction? It’s weird but hey, you’re the one who is supposed to understand this stuff, not me!” Tony grinned and then shrugged, shoving a cup at Bucky. “Chai latte, medium. Go.”  
“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Bucky sighed and got to work.

Steve sat in the park, holding his notebook and writing in it carefully. He was dressed in his running clothing, a small rucksack by his feet. He had drawn a beautiful tree down the side of the page, and he was filling in the rest of the pages with small, spiky handwriting. He was referencing his tablet every so often, opened at a page listing reviews of ‘the most popular movies of the past decade’. He was thoroughly engrossed in his activity, and failed utterly to notice Sam calling his name. He walked up until his shadow cut off the light Steve was using to write, and he looked up, slamming the book shut and locking the tablet guiltily. “Hi Sam! How’s…uh…how are you?” Steve cleared his throat, standing up and putting his things in his bag.  
“I’m good, thanks mate.” Sam said, neutrally. “No need to pack up on my account, I don’t judge.” He smiled, and gestured to the spot next to Steve. “Mind if I…?”  
“Oh, sure.” Steve smiled tentatively and shuffled across to make room for his running buddy.  
“So, mind me asking what that was?” Sam asked, trying to not sound too overly curious.  
“Just some research. No big deal, really. I just wasn’t expecting anyone.” Steve grinned. “So, how come you’ve decided to stop mid-run today?”  
“Spotted you, thought I could use a break! Also, I’ve been meaning to invite you to a party.” Sam explained.  
“Invite me…to a…” Steve looked at Sam, suddenly looking worried. “Look, Sam, you’re a wonderful guy, I promise. You’re great, sweet, even chiselled! But I just don’t like you that wa-“ Steve’s attempt at rejection was cut off as Sam snorted with amusement and shook his head.  
“No, Steve, you’re really not my type either believe me! I just meant as a friend.”  
“Oh…uh…sorry I misunderstood.” Steve coughed and had the grace to blush, brushing his hair out of his eyes and looking away, embarrassedly. “In that case, I’d love to come. When and where would it be?”  
“This Saturday starting at 1800, my place. More information will be given on the more official invite – but I had the house to myself for once and decided to host.”  
“Cool – who do you live with?”  
“A bunch of business-people from where I used to work, actually. Maria, Nick and Phil are great, but sometimes they can be kinda intense. But they give kickass parties and are away often enough I can throw some of my own too.” He grinned. “Obviously they won’t be there, but lots of the regular crowd from Triskellion will be there.”  
“Oh?” Steve attempted to be nonchalant, and undoubtedly failed miserably. “Will, uh, Bucky be there?”  
“Possibly – is that ok?”  
“Yeah, fine!” Steve almost squeaked the answer, and his eyes darted around as if to try and spot something to change the subject to. “So…how did the intervals training you’re trying go today?”

Bucky lounged on the sofa, a small stack of DVDs in front of him along with a large bowl of popcorn and a variety of potential cocktails. Natasha had been having a hard time at work, and he had wanted to at least do something to help her feel better. And nothing said ‘relax and have fun’ like a mildly alcoholic movie night on a Friday. He grinned in anticipation, and flicked through his phone notifications while waiting. A party on Saturday popped up, and he decided that his mood was sufficiently stable to allow him to accept it. Then he heard footsteps, distinctively brisk, and he leapt up suddenly, throwing his phone across the room in the process. He cursed, and stood poised, torn between fetching the phone and preparing to talk to Nat. During his moment of teetering indecision, Natasha entered, and as he turned his head he realised his precarious position on the edge of the sofa. He went crashing to the floor, narrowly avoiding the table. He ended up wedged between sofa and table, his free arm flailing in an undignified manner. Natasha struggled not to laugh, but succeeded admirably. She simply seized the brief opportunity to loom over him for once, smirked lightly, and then dragged him upright with unnerving ease. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine!” Bucky said with unfeigned cheeriness and a slight wince. “Surprise!” he laughed, rubbing his knees and side before giving her a bone-crushing hug. “You pick a movie while I recover my phone!” he added, walking carefully across the room and locating it hidden just under another chair.  
“Thanks, Bucky, you didn’t have to!” Nat smiled, dumping her bags and sitting down, making herself cosy before flicking through all the choices before her. “Hey, how can I pick between all these?! I mean, Van Helsing, Zombieland or Lord of the Rings? I thought you were trying to be nice to me, not cruel!” She joked.  
“Well, it is possible to watch more than one.” He pointed out, laughing. “Let me guess, gin and tonic, double?”  
“You make a good point. And yes, please!” She stacked the movies in the relevant order – Zombieland first, then Lord of the Rings, to save Van Helsing for when she would be drunk enough to ignore the CGI. Bucky poured her drink and handed it over, setting everything up and then grabbed himself a virgin pina colada, relaxing back onto the sofa and hitting play.

A couple of drinks in, Nat got up and put away the alcohol, stretching out and sitting back down, resting her head on Bucky’s shoulder, curling up beside him. He smiled softly, eyes never leaving the screen, but he gently moved so his arm wrapped around her. She fell asleep halfway through Return of the King, but Bucky stayed awake, unable to sleep and unwilling to move, until morning arrived.

Natasha woke up still on the sofa, and slowly sat up, Bucky releasing her gently. “Morning Buck.” She said, yawning and meandering over to the kitchen, pulling out ingredients from the cupboards. “Did you sleep at all?”  
“Maybe. Not sure.” Admitted Bucky, though he sounded surprisingly upbeat for a man who had just spent the entire night wide awake.  
“There’s a party tonight, too. You need to be more careful.” She admonished, whisking together some batter and adding chocolate chips.  
“I’ll be fine! Who needs sleep?” Bucky laughed and stood, walking over to offer help only to be shooed away.  
“Bucky…” Nat sighed, exasperated, as she cooked and then plated the pancakes for the both of them, handing him a small stack while gathering one for herself. “Just, try to be ok?”  
“I said I’ll be ok, didn’t I? Besides, I can handle this! I know, I know, my calibration is off right now. But seriously, it will all be ok.” Bucky grinned and scoffed down the pancakes. Then, with a sly grin, he looked back over to Nat. “Besides, here’s something to wake you up and distract you from worrying about me. Steve is going to the party tonight!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, finally we get to the party! It's Steve's turn to be rather clumsy, and things are going surprisingly well despite their respective fears.
> 
> Unfortunately, things are never that easy.

“Ok. Okay. Right. Yes. I can do this! I’m late, yes, but that’s fine, Sam said that’s fine. I am dressed, I have my keys, I didn’t forget to wear trousers. It’s all ok. I’m fine. Just knock on the door.” Steve paused, hand raised to knock on the door to Sam’s place. Beyond the door he could hear some music he didn’t recognise, and indistinct conversations interspersed with the occasional bout of laughter. He lowered his hand, sighing in frustration, repeating his positive self-talk. “Come on Steve, knock on the damn door, it’s not hard!” he groaned and made to rest his head on the door. Which, of course, was when the door opened inwards abruptly. He plunged forwards into another person, and he muttered apologies while trying to stand up without causing the other person significant pain. He heard a wolf-whistle from somewhere nearby, and he redoubled his efforts to unwind his limbs from the mystery man. His victim seemed to be doing the same thing, and eventually they were disentangled sufficiently to be able to see each other.  
“Steve?!”  
“Bucky?!”

  
They froze, staring at each other briefly, Steve with a look of embarrassment and Bucky with a considerably more appreciative one. Then they exploded into action, Steve scrambling up and away while trying desperately to ignore the blush that was spreading across his chiselled face. Bucky rolled and stood up smoothly, almost like a dancer, and then turned and grinned wickedly at Steve. “That was fun!” he commented. Steve blinked, equal parts mortified and pleased that Bucky considered being in close proximity enjoyable. In lieu of having to articulate himself, he elected to look away and attempt to control the ever-deepening blush.  
“That was quite an entrance!” Sam walked over past Bucky, clapping Steve on the back and ushering him inside. “Come in, come in! We were just sending Bucky out for a supplies run.” Sam glared without much heat at the unrepentantly grinning Bucky, and tugged Steve over to meet the others properly. Bucky shrugged, waved cheerfully and headed out with a slight stumble.  
“So, you know Tony, right?” Tony looked up from his corner on the sofa and waved. “And this is Wanda. Her boyfriend Viz is over there by the drinks, as always.” Sam smirked slightly. Wanda had moved forwards to observe the chaos caused by Steve and Bucky, and she nodded at him once, silently.  
“I’m Natasha!” A short yet intimidating woman with bright red hair held out a hand, which he shook, bemused. “And this is Clint, but you know that!” She pointed at Clint, who had an arm linked through hers casually as he signed his hello.

  
Sam ushered Steve towards the kitchenette, waving past Viz who had been introduced, and moving on to point at the other two. “The once currently mixing drinks is James, he runs Triskellion. And the other one plugged into the headphones is Scott.” Indeed, James was busy with his back to everyone, mixing a drink that Viz was watching with a predatory expression that made it clear the drink was to be his. Scott was leaning on the counter, music playing loudly enough in his ears that it could be heard over the faint background music of the party itself. Viz waved across Scott’s vision and he looked up, taking in Steve. He smiled and held out a hand. “Hi! I’m Scott!” he said, rather loudly. “Sorry about the music, don’t mind me! Have a great time – and if you want any recommends for music I can hook you up with a good artist from any century!” he continued, before looking back down to his music.  
“Thank you?” Steve replied, also loudly. Scott gave him an absent thumbs up. Sam left him to get drinks, heading across to sit by Tony. Steve looked around helplessly, but the three in the kitchenette seemed content to just exist in the same space rather than communicate. James pushed a fresh drink towards him – a double G&T. Quite how he knew it was his favourite was beyond him, but he accepted it with a smile, and then felt a tap at his shoulder. He turned to see Natasha.

  
“Hi there!” she said, dragging him along and pushing him down into a small sofa, seating herself in the chair next to it. “So! How are you, who are you, and of course the most important question, do you or do you not like badly CGI-ed movies?”  
Steve smiled at her, grateful for the way she had initiated interactions. “Well…I’m good! Slightly in pain though, I swear I’m not normally that clumsy!” he coughed and continued. “Anyway. I’m Steve? I, uh, share a running route with Sam and buy coffee a lot. And, well, I like old Dr Who so that should answer that one?” he silently cursed the fact that he was so much more smooth with strangers than when anything Bucky was involved. Natasha didn’t seem to notice, smiling happily at him.  
“You’re going to fit in just fine!” she declared, almost proudly.  
“Good?” Steve said, feeling half worried by her decisive enthusiasm and half pleased by it.  
“So, as much as we all claim to be able to pass time happily without resorting to movies to laugh at and discuss, and frequently ignore, we pretty much always have something on in the background. Since you’re the last to arrive, you get to pick!”  
“Oh, sorry.” Steve coughed uncomfortably.  
“Nothing to be sorry for!” She grinned and led him over to the wall of DVD’s that Sam owned. “Though,” she added in a whisper, “I’ll text Bucky and get him to buy whatever you want from the store if you pick the new Ghostbusters!”  
“Sure-“ Steve began, before Sam appeared behind them and leaned in.  
“Hey you two! Nat, you’re not bribing the guy to pick what you want to watch are you?” He shoved her gently and playfully, and she shoved back before ducking under his arm and reaching around to tickle his stomach. Sam collapsed in giggles, flailing slightly, and Steve took the opportunity to grab the Ghostbusters movie and wave it at Natasha before putting it into the DVD player. Seeing this, she let Sam up, and as he saw the loading screen he glared at Natasha. “You did this to distract me, didn’t you!” he accused. Natasha affected an innocent expression, before moving back to Steve and dragging him over to the seats again.  
“Sweet and salty popcorn from the store, thanks!” Steve grinned and Natasha quickly texted through to Bucky, who confirmed with a text saying ‘my fave’.

  
“Steve, how could you do this to me?!” Sam was still on the floor in front of them, now with arm on his forehead dramatically.  
“Sorry mate, I like popcorn. Plus, Nat is great but she also scares me.” He grinned to show he was only kidding. Natasha broke into a huge smile and hugged him in response. “Yep, he’s great. Sam, can I keep him?”  
“Whoa Nat, he’s my running buddy! How about you have him Tuesdays and Thursdays?”  
“Well…can I have him Saturdays too?”  
“How about I just keep myself, and we start watching?” Steve interrupted, laughing.  
“Well if you’ll be sensible about it…” griped Sam, rolling upright and flopping down next to Nat. “Next time, I get to bribe you, ok?”  
“Sure.” Steve nodded. “What were you hoping to put on, anyway?”  
“Oh, this one. I just like being dramatic!”  
“That, we all knew.” Tony quipped, leaning forward to pat Sam on the shoulder.  
“Alright, genius!” Sam poked Tony in the ribs, and he retreated looking somewhat aggrieved. Natasha picked up the controls to play the movie, and looked around for everyone.  
“Oi, guys, movie starting now!”  
The others all crowded in, leaving Steve grateful he had picked the chair; it was potentially large enough for two, but it would be more of an intimate share than the other sofas. With Wanda and Viz on the cushions on the floor, the seats were all packed. James had brought along some snacks, and just as Nat hit play, they heard a scratch at the door, announcing Bucky’s return.

“Hey you lot, I got us some crisps, some sprite, some coke, and sweet and salty popcorn! Make way for the goods!” He dumped the bags by the sofa and handed them out to eager arms. “Hey, you were about to start without me, weren’t you!” he poked Nat in the arm holding the control, which she had put on pause.  
“You took your time!” she shot back, snatching her coke to add to the glass in her hand, which Steve had assumed to be water, but now realised had been vodka.  
“Well, I had to find the popcorn! Who’s it for? Since I got it, I want half, this stuff is my fave!” he grinned, spinning in a circle to find the owner. “Who did Nat bribe with this?”  
“That would be me!” Steve grinned and waved. “I’m not averse to sharing popcorn.” He grabbed the bag, and looked around for a convenient place for Bucky to sit in order to share. Bucky, however, took the decision from him by leaning down and sitting on the chair arm. “Budge up, Steve! Easiest to share from here.”  
Steve shuffled to the side and Bucky slid into place next to him, his left arm over the cushioned back of the chair. Steve opened up the bag, and Bucky immediately grabbed some popcorn. “Thanks!” he said, seeming utterly unaffected by their intensely close proximity.  
“Welcome!” Steve was relieved he hadn’t stuttered. Natasha finally hit play, and the movie began.

It wasn’t that Steve disliked the movie – in fact he adored the remake, liked it more than the original Ghostbusters to be honest. But he could feel the warmth of Bucky to his right, pressed up against him, and if he turned his head he could see the wonderful, attractive profile of his jaw, close enough for him to touch if he just leaned his head across. He could even feel Bucky’s sides humming when he laughed, and sense the difference in temperature of the metal arm behind his head compared to the rest of his body. He kept trying to time his popcorn intake to avoid any further physical contact. Fortunately, Bucky hadn’t seemed to have noticed. Eventually, Steve began to relax, beginning to enjoy the contact rather than fear it. He liked the way they laughed at the same time, and the alcohol he had consumed by now left him feeling mildly buzzed, just enough to lower his inhibitions enough to stop paying attention to timing his popcorn intake. After the first few incidents of hand-crashing while they both tried to grab some at once, and the laughter, and the way it would make Bucky look across at Steve with amusement in those gorgeous blue-grey eyes, Steve ended up having to be careful to not try and keep making it happen. When Chris Hemsworth appeared, Bucky, Nat, Wanda and Scott all cheered loudly. Steve blinked, and turned to Bucky, heart rate increasing as Bucky turned in too and their faces were so close together. “Why were you lot cheering?” he asked, curiously.  
“Oh, it’s our rule.” Bucky explained, leaning in slightly more than necessary, speaking low and close to Steve’s ear, ghosting air onto his neck. Steve struggled to contain the shiver it brought, and focussed on the full reply. “If you have a celebrity crush on the actor or actress, you gotta cheer when they first appear.” Bucky leaned back, grinning, seeming pleased with himself. Steve nodded. “Damn, if I had known I would have joined in! Though, I must admit he’s not my usual type.” he commented.  
“Oh?” Bucky leaned in again, biting his lip gently for a second in a very distracting way. “What is your usual type?”  
“Um, Ezra Miller, or Tom Hiddleston as Loki, that kind of thing?” he admitted, then blushed intensely as he realised that he had named two people who had long dark hair and intense eyes, just like, well, Bucky.  
“Hmm…” Steve could feel the hum through Bucky’s side. “That’s good to know.” Bucky threw him a wicked grin, with eyes and lips that promised sinful things. Steve was thankful that Bucky then turned back to the movie, because his breath had caught at that look and he was convinced that if he hadn’t been sitting down already he would have melted into a seat at that look.

Bucky was keeping himself flirty and confident, but inside he was aching to do some kind of victory dance. He had managed to ascertain that Steve was definitely not straight, and made him blush in an incredibly fetching manner. As the movie continued, Steve relaxed deeper into the crook of Bucky’s shoulder, and he couldn’t help the satisfied grin that twisted his lips as he felt this happen. Not even Natasha glancing over and smirking at him could stop the warm glow. Bucky would be the first to admit that he would hug or cuddle with just about any of his friends. He was touch averse until a friendship hit a certain point, and then he was all about casual affection – Natasha sleeping curled into his side the other night was far from an unusual occurrence. But that kind of affection was comfortable, comforting. Often tender and loving, but never including attraction. With Steve leaning into him though, it was a whole different story. He couldn’t stop glancing to his side to drink in the sight of him, and when Steve started to get sleepy he practically nuzzled further into the half-embrace until his head rested on his shoulder. Every time Steve adjusted his neck positioning, it would bring his lips dangerously close to Bucky’s jawline, and it was addictive. Every second of the casual trust and proximity gave Bucky a thrill that glowed warmly; he was almost painfully attracted to Steve, but the whole thing was worth it, even if his right hand was literally shaking on the arm of the chair. It did not help that Steve seemed to be actively trying to wind Bucky tighter around his little finger. He would start to fall asleep, then blink awake and laugh along with the movie, and look up at Bucky with a mixture of laughter and desire that was impossible to mistake. They were both so intertwined and distracted that it barely seemed relevant that the movie had changed – they were now watching Galaxy Quest, to Bucky’s joy.

Eventually, Steve seemed to succumb to sleep, and Bucky managed to look up and take in the surroundings. James, Scott and Tony had vanished at some point, and Nat and Clint were asleep on one of the sofas. Wanda and Viz were likewise fast asleep on the floor, and Sam was lying across the other sofa, awake and holding the remote, apparently debating whether or not to finish the movie or just stop it. Sam glanced around and noticed Bucky finally being alert. He got up quietly and moved over to the chair.

“Heya.” He said, quietly. “You alright if I stop the movie?”  
Bucky opened his mouth to reply, and found he couldn’t quite make words, so he paused, clenching his shaking right hand and nodding instead. Sam did so, and then looked down at Bucky again, worried.  
“Are you ok mate? Nat said you didn’t sleep much yesterday. The sofa will be free.” He offered, eyeing Bucky carefully.  
“Y-Yeah…” breathed Bucky, feeling all the intensity come crashing down, threatening to overwhelm him. “I-I-“ he stopped, the knuckles on his right hand going white with frustration at his inability to speak properly. He slowly eased himself out of the chair, Steve sliding gently down, still fast asleep. Bucky felt himself begin to collapse, and was caught by Sam’s strong arms. He found himself being led to the hallway, and then Sam’s room, where he was sat down in a comfortable chair.

Bucky managed to get the energy to put his head in his hands and concentrated on breathing, his right hand still wanting to shake from exhaustion and overwhelm. A glass of water appeared, and he could see Sam sitting on the bed in his peripheral vision. Eventually, his vision cleared enough for him to reach out for the water, and he found his hands trembling less as he drank it. The water was oddly sweet, and his surprise must have shown, because Sam spoke.  
“You seemed like you needed the sugar – did you eat today?”  
“Hmm.” Bucky nodded, still feeling dizzy.  
“I mean, did you eat three meals?”  
“Pancakes.” Bucky forced out. “And pop-popcorn. Not enough, I- s-sorry. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay. You can use my bed, and we’ll get you fed in the morning, ok?” Sam’s voice was gentle, calming, easy to obey. His part time job as a counsellor was now obvious as he guided Bucky into the bed.  
“Sorry. S-“  
“Shh, it’s alright Bucky. Don’t worry. Just get some rest.” He said, soothingly. “I’m going to remove the prosthetic now, ok?”  
“I’ll help.” Bucky tried to help with his trembling hand, and Sam worked around it, setting the prosthetic on the bedside table and sitting himself in the chair. He waited until Bucky had fallen asleep, and then stood. He left a soft light on in the room, in case Bucky woke up from one of his flashbacks disoriented, and he then made his way to the sofa, grabbing a blanket on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable! Please do comment, I would love for some (constructive please!) feedback etc :)
> 
> Updates should come at least once a week - I'm honestly not sure how long it will be, it depends on response of people and/or my enthusiasm XD
> 
> NB: this is un-beta-ed
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
